


[podfic] Dragonslayer

by arkadyevna



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Dragons, Growing Up, Language, Little plot, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Purple Prose, Weirdness, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofDragonslayerbypprfaithThere are dragons in the world. It only matters from certain angles.
Relationships: Aleksis Kaidonovsky/Sasha Kaidonovsky, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Dragonslayer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020361) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Recorded for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/) for the Purple Podfic Eaters, for our Dragon Anthology. I'm doing a lot of firsts during this challenge, and I'm absolutely loving it so far. I had an absolute blast recording this, thank you to everyone for the support!!! Go Team Go!

****

**Original:** [Dragonslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020361) by pprfaith. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen and Aleksis Kaidanovsky/Sasha Kaidanovsky 

****

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

**Warnings:** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

**Music:** [Ninturta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBfq8ysNfw) by Audiomachine

**Length:** 00:38:40

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uszch0adgn749gn/%5BPRIM%5D_Dragonslayer.mp3/file) : **18.8 MB**

Recorded for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for our Dragon Anthology!


End file.
